The present disclosure relates generally to the field of batteries and battery modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to battery cells that may be used in vehicular contexts (e.g., xEVs), as well as other energy storage/expending applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their power (e.g., electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), microhybrid electric vehicles (MHEVs), and the like, collectively referred to herein as “electric vehicles” (xEVs)) may provide a number of advantages compared to more traditional gas-powered vehicles using internal combustion engines. For example, electric vehicles may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to vehicles using internal combustion engines. Further, in some cases, certain xEVs may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, as is the case of certain types of xEVs.
As electric vehicle technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources (e.g., battery systems or modules) for such vehicles. For example, it is desirable to increase the distance that such vehicles may travel without the need to recharge the batteries. Additionally, it may also desirable to improve the performance of such batteries and to reduce the cost associated with the battery systems.